


Good Birthday Boy

by sheeptowns



Series: TWST hours~ [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns
Summary: Birthday boooyyyy we love youuuuu~!If you like my work please check out my blog @sheeptowns on tumblr to see (or request) more!(All characters in my fics are 18+ and reader-insert does not refer to the MC.)
Relationships: Jack Howl/Reader
Series: TWST hours~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Good Birthday Boy

“A-aah!” Jack’s halted cry breaks through the room, interrupting the wet sound of your hand jerking off his cock. With his face down and ass high in the air, he gives you the perfect angle to tease him from behind. Not to mention you get to admire his legs as they tense and relax. You’ve always known he was especially strong- it was difficult to ignore how easily he could lift you up into his arms, after all- but the endurance he’s applying to not break his position is something else. 

However, along with his voice came a jolt from his body, sending his hips crashing down. You let out a surprised “oh!” as if you had no idea squeezing his knot could ever possibly warrant such a reaction. 

Even though you can’t see it, hidden beneath his body and tail, you can feel his cock pulsing within your fingers while he ruts minutely against the bed. 

“Jack...” You say, loving but warning. His body freezes and you see his ears prick up. With his face buried back into his pillow you can only just hear a whine. 

Carefully, he lifts himself back up. This time he balances his front on his elbows but he doesn’t move to look back at you. You can hear him breathing wetly before swallowing. 

“Mm, drooling all over your pillow? I suppose I can let that slide, you are the birthday boy, after all,” You flatten your palm against him and slowly rub along his length. 

“Th-thank you,” He sighs and shudders when you rub over the knot again, “Be c- ahh... be careful...”

You use your free hand to brush against his thigh, tickling the faint hairs on it, “What was that? Careful with what? If you want me to stop, then I’ll stop for you~”

“No!” He yelps the moment you withdraw your hand. Jack’s body shifts as he turns his head to look at you. Those gorgeous golden eyes, usually furrowed in a standoffish glare, gaze at you with panic and lust, with tears threatening to spill over the edges. Just as you had predicted his lips are shining wet from being licked clean of saliva, however a new trail has marked the side of his mouth. “Don’t, it’s good! It’s good,”

To have such an intimidating wolfman begging you to keep fondling his dick... you can’t help the self-satisfied smile that emerges on your face, no matter how much you try to bite it back on your lip. 

Most likely in response to your happiness, Jack’s own emotions pick up. Suddenly his tail is wagging and batting you in the face, making you jump and splutter. 

“Wh- sorry!” Jack jumps up to check on you, “I got exci- ah!”

You grab his fluffy tail in your fist, halting both it and Jack immediately. You shoot him an unimpressed look and squeeze, not enough to hurt but enough for him to feel, and he whimpers. His large ears lower against his head submissively. Slowly, you release your grip and keep eye contact with Jack as your hand brushes up his tail, pushing his fur backwards. Goosebumps blossom across his skin and he shivers once your hand reaches the base of his tail, where his fur meets his skin, and rubs around it. 

“You’re so lucky it’s your birthday,” You huff. Truthfully you’re not bothered at all by his excitement (if anything it made you want to bury your face in the cozy fluff and squeal about how cute he is) but you love how responsive he is to your apparent disapproval. Like now- he’s hidden his face back into his bedcover, balling his fists in it like he’s holding on for dear life. 

“Aw, is that good, Jack? Do you like it when I rub riiiiight-” You press down on that one spot, just on the right of where his tail meets his body, “-here?”

The poor thing groans into his bed loud enough for you to have heard it from the other side of the room. What a blessing it had been, discovering that covert little place when you were making out. His reaction then had been the same now, with his voice echoing through the empty changing rooms after gym. He had slammed his hand over his mouth while you stared up at him with a bright, evil grin on your face. 

If he looked back to you now he would find that same grin. When you’d asked him what he’d like for his special birthday treat (you had asked with a wink to get your intentions across) he had asked you to “do it again”, with all the non-eye contact and blushing as could be expected of him asking such a thing. Being a kind, giving ~~opportunist~~ girlfriend, you had agreed readily.

“I love that sound! Can I get you to do it again~?” You massaged the spot, listening to his desperate whines while watching his legs jump from the stimulation. Precum oozes from his twitching cock, dripping down onto the bed in a small puddle. Does it count as milking if you’re not touching him and he hasn’t actually came yet? 

“...ease…” 

“What was that~?” You lean forward, easing your touch to a light tickle. 

Jack lifts his head but keeps his eyes shut, “Please… I want to… mmh…”

“Let me guess, hm… do you want to slide your cock inside me? I’m so wet already, it would be easy to fit in. Ah, but you already know that, don’t you? You can smell my juices, especially since that’s what I’ve been using to lube up your dick so that it’s nice and wet for my hand to rub and squeeze. I’m so impressed that you’ve managed to hold yourself back for so long, Jack, so very impressed. Aren’t I lucky to have a strong, good boy like you as my boyfriend? Aren’t I, Jack?”

“Y-yes. I’m lucky, too...”

“Uh-uh! This is your treat, not mine. But I can’t say I’m not enjoying it~.”

You take your hand away so you can crawl up to his face, stopping to loom over him. Curious, Jack opens his eyes and follows your body up to look at your own. 

“Tell me what you want, Jack,” You order. For a little extra encouragement, you pet his head, scuffing up his hair and teasing his ears. 

Jack lowers his hips slowly- just in case you didn’t want him to- and pushes himself onto his back. Even though his toned body is bare for your eyes to wander across to your heart’s content, his blushing face still turns away from you shyly. “I... want you to ride me,”

“Good boy,” 

You keep your gaze on his face as you move above him, enjoying how his jaw clenches when you call him that, “You like it when I say that, don’t you?” Your leg slings over his chest, fully exposing your heat to him as you shimmy down to align yourselves, “Do you want me to call you it more, Jack? You’ve more than earned it, behaving yourself so well on your own day,” His leaking tip bumps against your pussy and he jumps, his hands gripping the sheets of his bed. 

“Yes… call me it again, I-I really like it,” He pulls his eyes away from your teasing folds to look up at you with an unsure expression, “Can I touch you?”

 _Such a gentleman,_ You quirk your head down at him with a gentle look, “Of course you can, my good boy,”

You watch his hands release their grip and lift. Oh, where will he put them~? The height difference between the two of you is a bit much for him to reach far from lying down, so he might sit up to wrap around your hips or squeeze your chest. 

His hands stop above your own, which are resting against the front of your thighs for balance. You’re transfixed as his long fingers curl under your palms to hold them gently, carefully as if he’s making sure his claws don’t graze against your skin. His thumbs rub against your knuckles and he fully relaxes against his pillows, a gentle sigh escaping his lips as he looks up at you. 

Internally, you are screaming. _What did I ever do to deserve him!!_ Echoes through the cavern of your now empty mind. You feel like covering your undoubtedly reddening face with your hands but there’s no way in hell you’re breaking hand or eye contact with him. 

“Jack… I really am lucky to have you,” You tell him and begin to lower yourself down. He watches himself prod at your entrance, whining when a string of precum sticks to you, connecting you both for a second before you both join together. As much as you want to watch his face you can’t help but throw your head back as he stretches you out, pressing against every side of you. The lower you go the thicker he becomes and you can feel his grip on your hands tighten more and more until you stop at the bump of his knot. 

“Y-you don’t have to-” He reminds you. All the times you’ve been together you haven’t taken his knot to little loss. But... 

“I know, good boy, I know,” 

You rise back up, biting your lip as the feeling of him dragging against your walls, before pausing and going back down again. Soon you’re bouncing on his dick, moaning with him as you keep up the pace. Eventually you have to move your hands in order to not fall, placing them against the bed. Jack’s own hands follow them to return to holding, the action appearing to turn him on even more. Noticing this, you take the intimacy even further by pressing your bodies together while you rut against him. He lets out a strangled cry upon feeling your warm body against his and whines when the position doesn’t allow for him to kiss you. 

“K-kiss,” You hear in between the wet slapping, “Kiss me,”

Smiling up at him, you push yourself up with your arms. He follows you, lifting himself up and almost bending himself over to reach you. When his lips finally crash against your own he groans, licking along your lips in a request to let him in. That tongue dives into your mouth once you open it, rubbing against your own fervently. It’s only when you feel his hips jump that you realize you’ve forgotten to keep moving, distracted by his tongue. 

It’s not easy to keep up your own pace while kissing so you allow him to set his own. You feel his legs shift behind you to plant his feet on the bed for better grip and he bucks up into you almost wildly.  
The pair of you moan into each other’s mouths as he finally lets loose. 

“Good boy, g-good boy!” You praise him, encouraging him to go faster, deeper. That knot of his continues to slam against your entrance, hinting but not entering. 

Jack only just pulls away from your mouth, “Ah, I’m going to- I’m gonna-!” He chokes out.

“Wait,” You demand, pressing your hand against his chest. He jumps to attention like you’re the leader of the pack and halts, even though he whines just as quickly. With ease, you push your towering boyfriend back down onto the bed. Jack’s ears press against his head cutely, wondering what you’re going to do. 

Suppressing a tremble, you right yourself back up as well as you can with him inside you. 

“You want to be a good boy, right?” 

He nods. 

“So you’ll do what I say, right?” 

He nods again with more fervor. 

You grin that familiar grin. He whimpers. 

“Then watch as I take your knot,” 

You relax your body and lower yourself down, interrupting whatever Jack was going to say by making him moan. His hands grip your legs almost as tightly as you do around his knot but you’re not going to let either of those distract you. Keeping your eyes on Jack to make sure he’s still watching, you breathe out as his knot squeezes into your pussy feeling as if it’s just getting bigger and bigger without letting up no matter how far down you go. 

Upon reaching a certain point Jack flings his head back, gritting his teeth together as he groans. The movement goes down his body and reaches you with a jolt. It takes everything in you to not just cum then and there.

“Look, Jack,” You demand, sounding no better yourself but still retaining dominance, “Tell me how much further I have,”

Jack lifts his head like it’s a tonne weight and gasps once he looks back, “You’re- you’re in the middle, hahh, mmn, you’re amazing-! I can’t believe you’re doing it, hahh~”

Halfway there! You feel like you’re going to burst: from his cock, his knot and from your own orgasm that continues to threaten with itself. But you’re doing it! You continue on and it gets easier and easier until-

“Aaaah!” Jack jumps, making you bounce in his lap when he arches his back upon bottoming out inside you. Unable to hold back any longer you let your orgasm shoot through you, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as you scream in pleasure. 

The combined sensation of being inside you and your pussy tightening around him even more is too much for Jack and he finally, finally cums. His body easily lifts you up as he ruts into you, his body demanding that he pump you until you’re full, round, heavy with his cum. The cry he lets out eventually dies down into a series of gasping breaths, synchronized with the trembles that shudder through his body with each pump of cum he unloads within you. 

Your mind numb with sex, you look down at yourself. There’s a sheen of sweat covering your body but what grabs your attention is the odd bump under your stomach. Weakly, you lift your hand up and press it against the area, only to pull your hand back when Jack lets out a surprised whine. 

“That’s… that’s…” His eyes are glazed despite how much effort he tries to put into focusing on you. Try as he might, all that’s in Jack’s mind now are thoughts of being a good mate for you: staying inside you as long as he can, hunting for you, finding a good den to stay in so you can raise your pups safely…

You ease yourself down against him, so you’re lying on his chest. His arms promptly find their way across you and he holds you close, burying his nose in your hair sweetly as if his cock isn’t still emptying inside you. 

What are you going to ask for your special birthday treat..?


End file.
